


You should have told me

by Bubbly_Matcha



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Carrying, Cute, Dizziness, Fainting, Fever, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Sick Character, Sickfic, Unconsciousness, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly_Matcha/pseuds/Bubbly_Matcha
Summary: Eiji wakes up feeling awful.And why would he even bother mentioning that to Ash?Chaos unravels(This is one of my first 'non-crack' fics. Please be nice lol)
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 17
Kudos: 215





	1. Put your arm around my- or just fall on me, that works too

Eiji's breath hitched as he woke up. He looked over at his alarm clock, "4am" he read, his head pounding from the bright light.

He slowly gazed to the left. Staring at Ash, who was still asleep.

He contemplated whether he should wake him, Ash always reminded Eiji that no matter how small the situation was, he would always be there for him.

He decided not to, as the younger boy needed the extra rest more than he did.

Eiji sluggishly began to sit up, his body reminding him as to why he woke up in the first place. His head span and black dots clouded his vision. 

After several moments of blinking, he felt it was safe to proceed. Eiji lay his feet on the cool, oak wooden floors and stood up.

Dizziness yet again flooded his senses, now combined with nausea churning in his stomach.

He carefully made his way to the door and slowly turned the handle, to prevent Ash from waking.

A few minutes later, Eiji has made his way through the apartment. Now resting on a kitchen stool with his head on the marble counter. The freezing surface felt really good against his forehead. 

Eiji licked his dry lips, only now realising how dehydrated he is.

He stood quickly, wanting some water.

That was a mistake. 

The room began to spin, and Eiji blindly began to fumble around, grasping for anything to keep his balance. 

He heard glasses and chairs being abruptly knocked over. The loud smashes they made against the floor were near deafening to his ears.

As darkness fogged his sight, his limbs began to grow heavier and weaker. Eiji could barely hear the thumping of footsteps before he fell into unconsciousness. 

~~~~~~~

Ash woke suddenly to loud crashes and then a sound of something heavy dropping to the ground. 

Ash gripped his pistol, noticing immediately that Eiji wasn't in bed. 

Trying to not fear for the worst, he sprinted towards the kitchen. The sight in front of him was terrifying.

Eiji, laying motionless on the ground. "EIJI!" He called Furniture and shards of glass lay haphazardly around him.

Ash wasted no time getting to Eiji, checking his pulse instantly. 

He was alive.

That was good.

Ash lay his hand on Eiji's forehead, finding that he was burning. Fear grew in Ash's stomach, how had he not realised something was off?

A low groan snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"E-eiji! Can you hear me? Are you okay?" He ignored the way his voice shook.

Eiji's hazelnut brown eyes fluttered open, and relief flooded Ash. 

"Hmph- Wha's happ'nin'?" Eiji slurred out.

He tried to push away how terrible Eiji sounded. "You passed out, and you have a fever." 

Eiji hummed in understanding, making no further efforts to speak or move. His eyes drifting close once again.

"Dont you fall asleep on me", Ash uttered, his hand combing through Eiji's damp hair "Let's get you back to bed, do you want me to carry you?" 

Eiji's eyes grew wide instantly, "I can walk" he whispered. 

"You wanna walk by yourself? Alright let's see that." 

Eiji began to lift himself up on his shaking hands and legs, all the colour from his face draining instantly. 

Ash quickly reached out a hand to pull him up. Eiji swayed a little, trying to balance without his legs giving out.

"Put your arms around my-" Eiji tumbled forward into Ash's chest, "or just fall on me, that works too" 

The two started to make their way back to bed, Ash gradually having to hold up more of Eiji as they moved. 

By the time Ash had layed Eiji down, he was practicality unconscious again. 

Small, wheezy puffs of air came out of his chapped lips. 

"Hey! You're still not allowed to be asleep yet you know. I'll get some meds and water, be back in a sec."

When he returned, he had to tap Eiji's face to wake him up again.

"Hey, I'm going to take your temperature, okay? Just stay still for me" 

After a couple seconds the thermometer beeped. 

"39°C (102.2°F), not the worst but not great either." Ash read outloud

He walked into the bathroom and brought back a wet washcloth, he then placed it onto Eiji's forehead. 

Ash pressed the pills against the boy's lips and raised a glass of water slightly so he could drink without moving too much.

Eiji hummed once he'd finished.

"Now you can sleep, I'll make you something to eat. Those meds should help bring your temperature down in a few minutes. Make sure you call me if you need anything." Ash listed smoothly. 

Eiji's eyes drifted close, as he fell into a peaceful slumber. 

A/N

JDJDJ I'm so bad at writing, please suggest any improvements you'd like to see! 

I'll write a pt2 if anyone wants it!


	2. I'm just going to pick you up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous chapter 
> 
> (Written at 1am, be nice TwT)

Or so he thought.

Nightmares plagued his dreams.

"Such a burden Eiji"  
"Ash is only with you because he feels bad"  
"Go back to Japan "  
"Useless "  
"Weak"  
"I hate you Eiji"  
"I never want to see your face again"  
"You're a weakness to me"

Eiji awoke, gasping for breath, like a fish out of water.   
Remembering the events that happened only a few hours ago made him feel awful. Ash was so worried about him. 

He made Ash worry. 

A chill racked through his body, he was freezing. He needed to warm up somehow. 

Eiji tugged the blanket off of his body, already missing the small amount of comfort it brought him, and steadily made his way to the bathroom. He locked the door and turned the shower onto the hottest temperature it could reach. 

The water felt so good against his cold body. He felt a little better already!

As his shivers began to subside, Eiji turned the shower off and wrapped a fluffy white towel around himself.

When he started to move back towards the bed he realised what a mess he'd made.

He stumbled out of the shower, holding onto the door frame for support.

"A- Ashe" He weakly called, his body sank to the ground, his fever now significantly worse than before. 

~~~~~

Ash yawned quietly, using a ladle to pour the soup he'd just made into a bowl for Eiji. 

He'd stolen the recipe from Alex, apparently it's good for you when you're sick.

Ash opened the bedroom door slowly, checking whether Eiji was still asleep.

What alarmed him was that Eiji wasn't even in bed. Ash flicked the lights on, making sure he wasn't imagining it. 

Anxiety clawed his chest. 

Ash's eyes flickered over to the bathroom, the was light on.   
He remembered turning it off earlier. Eiji's in there he comprehended.

Ash's fist knocked on the door, "Eiji? Are you okay?"

After a couple seconds passed and Ash still hadn't received an answer he called again. "Eiji! Say something, I'm trying to not freak out here." 

Silence. 

Ash was done waiting, he pushed the handle of the door. Only to realise it was locked. 

'Keep calm, we can still get in' He thought, trying to stay positive. 

"Eiji! I'm going to break the door down, if you can hear me move away from it." Ash didn't wait for confirmation, he charged into it. And again. And again.

The hinges finally gave in and broke. Ash lent the door against a wall.

"Eiji, I tol- Oh my God." For the second time in the day, Eiji had gone unconscious  
However this time he was wrapped in a towel, on the floor, sitting against the shower. Eiji's face was flushed, a sheen of sweat built on his face. 

Ash's placed his hand on Eiji's head. 'Warm, too warm.' Alarm bell blared in his head.

"Eiji, wake up for me." Ash lightly shook the older boy. "This isn't nap time, wake up Eiji!" 

No response. 

Ash shook him again, Eiji's head lolled around.

"HEY! WAKE UP EIJI!" Ash slapped his face, receiving a low groan. Ash huffed a sigh of relief. He isn't dead.

Eiji sat very still with his eyes now open yet unseeing. He seemed very out of it, only causing more concern for Ash.

"Hmmph" 

"Eiji, can you remember what happened?" Ash questioned.

"A-Ashe?" Eiji mumbled, a tear sliding down his scarlet coloured cheeks.

Ash's gaze softened immediately, "Yes it's me, don't cry, it's okay. I'm gonna take care of you." 

"Mmm, I don't feel well" He breathed out.   
It was clear that Eiji had barely any energy left in him. 

"You don't look well either, stay still, I'm just going to pick you up" 

Comment if you'd like a pt3!

(All chapters are being written at around 12-3am, please take that into consideration lol)


	3. I'm just going to pick you up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous chapter 
> 
> (Written at 1am, be nice TwT)

Or so he thought.

Nightmares plagued his dreams.

"Such a burden Eiji"  
"Ash is only with you because he feels bad"  
"Go back to Japan "  
"Useless "  
"Weak"  
"I hate you Eiji"  
"I never want to see your face again"  
"You're a weakness to me"

Eiji awoke, gasping for breath, like a fish out of water.  
Remembering the events that happened only a few hours ago made him feel awful. Ash was so worried about him. 

He made Ash worry. 

A chill racked through his body, he was freezing. He needed to warm up somehow. 

Eiji tugged the blanket off of his body, already missing the small amount of comfort it brought him, and steadily made his way to the bathroom. He locked the door and turned the shower onto the hottest temperature it could reach. 

The water felt so good against his cold body. He felt a little better already!

As his shivers began to subside, Eiji turned the shower off and wrapped a fluffy white towel around himself.

When he started to move back towards the bed he realised what a mess he'd made.

He stumbled out of the shower, holding onto the door frame for support.

"A- Ashe" He weakly called, his body sank to the ground, his fever now significantly worse than before. 

~~~~~

Ash yawned quietly, using a ladle to pour the soup he'd just made into a bowl for Eiji. 

He'd stolen the recipe from Alex, apparently it's good for you when you're sick.

Ash opened the bedroom door slowly, checking whether Eiji was still asleep.

What alarmed him was that Eiji wasn't even in bed. Ash flicked the lights on, making sure he wasn't imagining it. 

Anxiety clawed his chest. 

Ash's eyes flickered over to the bathroom, the was light on.  
He remembered turning it off earlier. Eiji's in there he comprehended.

Ash's fist knocked on the door, "Eiji? Are you okay?"

After a couple seconds passed and Ash still hadn't received an answer he called again. "Eiji! Say something, I'm trying to not freak out here." 

Silence. 

Ash was done waiting, he pushed the handle of the door. Only to realise it was locked. 

'Keep calm, we can still get in' He thought, trying to stay positive. 

"Eiji! I'm going to break the door down, if you can hear me move away from it." Ash didn't wait for confirmation, he charged into it. And again. And again.

The hinges finally gave in and broke. Ash lent the door against a wall.

"Eiji, I tol- Oh my God." For the second time in the day, Eiji had gone unconscious  
However this time he was wrapped in a towel, on the floor, sitting against the shower. Eiji's face was flushed, a sheen of sweat built on his face. 

Ash's placed his hand on Eiji's head. 'Warm, too warm.' Alarm bell blared in his head.

"Eiji, wake up for me." Ash lightly shook the older boy. "This isn't nap time, wake up Eiji!" 

No response. 

Ash shook him again, Eiji's head lolled around.

"HEY! WAKE UP EIJI!" Ash slapped his face, receiving a low groan. Ash huffed a sigh of relief. He isn't dead.

Eiji sat very still with his eyes now open yet unseeing. He seemed very out of it, only causing more concern for Ash.

"Hmmph" 

"Eiji, can you remember what happened?" Ash questioned.

"A-Ashe?" Eiji mumbled, a tear sliding down his scarlet coloured cheeks.

Ash's gaze softened immediately, "Yes it's me, don't cry, it's okay. I'm gonna take care of you." 

"Mmm, I don't feel well" He breathed out.  
It was clear that Eiji had barely any energy left in him. 

"You don't look well either, stay still, I'm just going to pick you up" 

Comment if you'd like a pt3!

(All chapters are being written at around 12-3am, please take that into consideration lol)


	4. If I let your hand go you'll disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part!

Ash carefully gathered Eiji and carried him bridal style back to their room.

"This is the second time today I've had to bring you to bed today, why the heck do you want to lay on the floor so much?" Ash said, a small smirk appearing.  
Eiji huffed out in amusement.

"I made you some soup, it might be a bit cold now though, I'll go warm it u-" Eiji reached out to Ash's sleeve.  
"No s'okay, stay here" He mumbled. He'd rather eat cold soup than Ash leave him again.

Eiji took the bowl into his shaking hands, some spilling onto the duvet (blanket). Eiji sighed weakly. 

"Here", Ash held the bowl still for him and fed Eiji the soup. 

Once Eiji had enough, he patted the space next to him  
"Can you lay down with me? Please?" His eyes growing large, something Ash could never say no to. 

"Of course."

Several minutes had passed and Eiji had been pulled into Ash's chest, he whispered something.

"Hmm? What did you say?" Ash asked, sleepiness thick in his voice. 

"I need you to promise that you'll hold my hand whenever I'm scared."

Ash gave a puzzled look, "yeah of course."

Eiji held his hand tightly. 

Ash looked around skeptically, wondering if Eiji's fever had make him delirious.  
"What are you scared of?"

"I'm scared that if I let your hand go you'll disappear."  
The corners of Eiji mouth began to smile at Ash's reaction.  
"Wha-?"  
"Thank you for looking after me Ashe." Eiji interjected, "I love you." His eyes were now closed, preparing for much needed rest. 

Ash's jaw dropped, nobody had ever said that to him. Not truthfully anyways.  
"I- I love you too"

A/N

Funnily enough, I'm currently running a fever whilst writing this. 

Like always, please excuse any grammar or worded mistakes. I'm tired lmao

I hope you liked this short story, sorry it ended so cheesy. 

Please give me some ideas for another Ash/Eiji fanfic! I'd love to hear your ideas.

Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated too 😊


End file.
